1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly to a method for improving image quality and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) is a type of display apparatus used generally as a television monitor, a measuring instrument, an information terminal, etc. However, the CRT is not utilized for small and light electric apparatuses because of its bulky size and weight.
Instead of the CRT, flat panel display apparatuses, which are proper for small and light electric apparatuses attract attention. A liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) are examples of the flat panel display apparatuses.
The OLED emits light using organic compounds, has a response time which is over 1000 times faster than the LCD, may be driven at less than 15 volts, and may be designed to have a very thin size. For these reasons, the OLED has attracted attention as a next generation of the flat panel display apparatus.
If the OLED displays the same image for a long time, the life time of the OLED is reduced. A sticking phenomenon, that is, a previously displayed image still remains in a screen of the OLED, happens when changing the displayed image.